


Hide and Go BOO!

by AgentGreyNevada



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: College, College AU, Costume Party, Dress Up, Fluff, Halloween, Hide and Seek, House Party, M/M, Party, University, Wholesome, ghost - Freeform, spoopy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26953645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentGreyNevada/pseuds/AgentGreyNevada
Summary: It's their first year holding a joint Halloween Costume Party and Caboose can't find his best friend!
Relationships: Michael J. Caboose/Leonard L. Church
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	Hide and Go BOO!

**Author's Note:**

> Based off art a friend from a RvB server created - thank you for the wholesome content!
> 
> This takes place during my College AU and the Reds/Blues are juniors!

It was the first joint Halloween party of the Reds and Blues - Red Team hosting. They'd rather get 'ambushed' in their own territory than at the Blue's House, where 'anything could go wrong', according to Sarge. 

Slowly and surely, everyone started to arrive, and something was amiss. 

"HEY, WHAT THE FUCK GUYS." Simmons was already throwing a temper tantrum. "You can't just _steal_ our group costume idea!" 

"Oh come on dude!" Tucker spoke under his mask. "No big deal, we'll all be dressed as ghosts, what's the problem?" Tucker placed his hands on his hips that were covered in a white bed sheet. 

"He's bitching because he spent $30 to make his costume." Grif announced in the background, a white sheet hanging lazily from his shoulders. "Sarge wanted us to be _red_ ghosts." 

"Because we have to separate ourselves from the enemy!" Sarge busted in, almost like he apparated at the sound of his name. "We need to...I _told_ you Grif! Those dirty blues STOLE our idea!" 

"Can we all _relax_?" Carolina strolled in the door with Washington, also dawning a fully body ghost outfit. "It's just _one_ costume party. Tonight isn't even Halloween because _someone_ wanted to go Trick or Treating and pick up chicks." She shot daggers at Tucker. 

"Hey! Halloween is when all the ladies show their true colors, and I'd show them mine, bow chicka-" 

" _Ahem_." Church walked through the door, dressed as a rather plain ghost but still rather sophisticated in posture. Being the Vice President of Student Government often did that to someone. "We're not even together for two minutes and we're already bitching?" 

"YOU GUYS STARTED IT!" Simmons squeaked amongst a voice crack before flushing red and throwing his $30 ghost costume over his face to hide himself. Church sighed with an eye roll, doing a head count. 

"Hey, we're missing people." He muttered, mostly to Carolina and Wash. The three of them were deemed the 'most responsible' of Blue House. "Where's Kai and Caboose?" 

"IM HEREEEEEEEEEEEEE!" As if also on cue, Sister exited from the bathroom with Donut. He was helping with her full face ghost makeup. "I came extra early to finish my makeup in time!" 

"And boy did she come _early."_ Donut chimed in. 

Grif grimaced to his comment before sauntering to the great room for the party. Simmons gave a dramatic sigh. 

"Oh....kay." Church broke the silence. "So we have Kai, where's Caboose?" 

"Oh no. Did someone forget to pick him up from....uh....what was it again?" Wash called out. "Botanist Club? Or uh....Cooking Club?" 

"Robotics Team Practice." Church sassed a reply, his ghost arms crossed. Carolina snickered. "What's so funny?" 

"That _you_ knowhis schedule." She laughed and followed Grif to grab a beer in the kitchen. Church's cheeks grew to a light red shade, but thankfully his outfit hid that from the others. 

"Anyway, I can go pick him up. You enjoy the party." Wash gave Church a pat on the back and went for the door. Church grumbled. He frankly didn't want to be here, but only because Caboose asked him to. About fifty-two times. 

Soon enough, Simmons and Church were chatting it up about a shared class and how much they hated the professor. Kai and Tucker had been...all over each other. But Kai kept insisting that they can't kiss until later - her makeup had to last for group pictures. Donut was trying to persuade Sarge into putting on the Disney channel while they cooked in the kitchen and Grif kept eating all of the Halloween candy and sharing some with Carolina. 

About a half hour later, a storm kicked in. Donut and Simmons ran around the house to make sure the windows were shut and locked. The way they ran with their ghost costumes made it seemed like _they_ were scared by a ghost. 

The front door creaked open, showing a dripping wet Wash and Caboose. Caboose's ghost costume, consisting of a cardboard box painted white since he wanted to be a 'Ghost Slime', was now ruined. He sniffled, removing the box. 

"Mr Washtub....my box...." Caboose pouted as Wash quickly removed his outer layer of wet clothing as Sarge and Carolina emerged from the den. 

"Thank god you're alright." Carolina came to hug Wash before looking to Caboose and his wrecked costume. "Sorry Caboose...we didn't know it would rain..." 

"Ohh it's uh it's okay." Caboose scratched the back of his head, ignoring that his shirt, pants and shoes were also wet. "I mean I can just make a new one with some other boxes or a chair..." 

Carolina blinked. "But, the party is-" 

"Caboose, that sounds lovely. We can definitely make you a new costume." Wash sent Carolina a glare. Sarge cleared his throat. 

"Glad you boys could make it back. So, go ahead and enjoy the festivities and food before Grif eats it all..." He muttered the last part before grumbling off to check on the main course in the kitchen. Wash gave a sigh. 

"So, where's the gang at? Did we do a dance off yet?" Wash inquired. 

"No, everyone is kinda doing their own thing. I guess they were waiting for you two to arrive." Carolina shrugged before leading the two lost puppies into the great room. Donut and Kai had spent all yesterday evening decorating, so it looked fantastic. Fake spiderwebs clung to the walls, orange and purple streamers hung off furniture and there was even a 'Blood' punch bowl. 

"Oh my gosh!" Caboose exclaimed, seeing everyone in ghost costumes. "I....which one is Church?" 

Carolina shrugged. "I...actually don't know where he wandered off to. He was talking to Simmons earlier." She left the two to go return to her beer and Grif's candy corn antics. Wash then patted Caboose on the shoulder. 

"I think the food is almost ready, I'm gonna go see how I can help." With that, Caboose stood there all alone. The entire month of October he was super excited to spend Halloween - and this party - with his best friend Church. But he was nowhere to be found. 

"Oh...okay...yeah I'll just uh....stay here." Caboose sat down in the middle of the floor, unaware of what do to now until- 

"BOO MOTHER FUCKER!" A ghost, no one knowing _who_ was in the costume jumped from a nearby closet, scaring the utter shit out of Caboose. Staying on the floor, he yelped before collapsing to the floor, his head touching the ground and his hands on top of his head. 

"AHH!" Caboose trembled as Carolina and Grif looked over from the couch, they were startled but not to the extent of poor Caboose. Before Carolina could rip the sheet off the unknown ghost, they fled to the upstairs area of the house. Grif waved a hand, too lazy to go 'ghost hunting'. 

"Did something happen?" Wash ran back, being ear trained at exactly what Caboose's yelps sounded like. 

"Someone jumpscared Caboose. Since we're all wearing the same costume it's kinda hard to figure out who." Carolina folded her arms, her beer in one hand. 

Wash nodded before pulling a shaking Caboose into his lap. "It's okay bud, no one's gonna hurt you." 

"I...I am _not afraid_ of a ghost! Yes! I....was merely. Startled!" Caboose spoke back, some tears running down his face. Carolina shook her head with a smirk and returned to her seat on the couch. 

"Why don't you...stay with Grif and Carolina? There's a loveseat you can sit on that you can have all to yourself!" Wash tried to be encouraging. 

"But...I don't _love_ a seat." Caboose furrowed his brow as the two of them stood up. Wash chuckled before leaving Caboose to his own devices. For a moment, he stared at the couch. He _could_ join Carolina and Grif, but then looked to the staircase. He really wanted to find and see Church. He always knew how to make him feel better. 

As quiet as a big man like Caboose could be, he stomped over to the staircase to go up to the second floor. Carolina noticed that he left, but figured he'd be okay. The house wasn't _that_ large.

The upper floor of Red House was rather tidy - until he saw the front of someone's bedroom. Dirty and clean clothes mingled in piles...Caboose knew to steer clear from there. He wandered, looking around. The house had two sets of stairs leading up here - one from the front entrance and one by the great room where he came from. The double doors on his left had a sign saying **_NO ENTRY IF YOU ARE A DIRTY BLUE, DONUT OR GRIF_** **.**

"Ah...Sargent's Room..." Caboose recognized and continued down the hall. There were doors on his right hand side, one was cracked open and had the scents of perfumes, candles and incense spilling out. Donut's name was also written on various door signs. Caboose was rather curious about what was inside but heard noises from the bathroom next door. He went one more door down on the right and peeked inside, the door being half open. 

"WHOA CABOOSE!" Someone called in a ghost outfit. "Don't come in here like that!" There stood two people in the bathroom, the man speaking by the window and another - obviously Kai - hovering over the two sinks and a billion makeup bags out. 

"Sorry sorry, just....trying to find Church..." He backed away, assuming the ghost talking was _not_ Church and was Tucker, given that Kai was there. Church rarely talked to Kai. 

The door at the left was closed and had the piles of laundry in front of it, so the last door on the right hadn't been inspected. The door was slightly ajar, a whirr of a computer could be heard. 

"Sneaking sneaking..." Caboose mumbled as he knocked before going inside. He looked around: the room was incredibly neat, the only thing being out of place was a few stacks of programming books. This was definitely Simmons's room. Gaming posters and collectibles hung on the walls and there on the twin size bed sat another ghost, looking down at their phone. 

"Uhm...Mister Ghosty...." Caboose cleared his throat quietly. "You don't happen to know....where uh....my best friend is?" 

The ghost snickered, placing the phone on the bedside table before standing up. "I mean....have you _checked_ all the ghosts?" He shrugged. It sounded like whoever was underneath was straining to modify their voice. 

Caboose shook his head. "Not the ones in the kitchen, no. Washtub is there, I think he would've told me..." Caboose's thoughts rambled, his eyes darting around. Strangely, he didn't register that the ghost standing in front of him was also the same height as Church. 

"Well uh....why don't you check me?" He invited, gesturing to the bottom of the white sheet that was covering most of his body. Caboose's eyes went wide as he reached down and delicately pulled up the sheet to see- 

"AH CHURCH!" Caboose nearly yelled from excitement. "I found you!! I found you Church!"

Church let a slight blush emit from his cheeks, but his glasses kind of hid it. "You sure did buddy." Church spoke genuinely with a smile. He wasn't too sure what Caboose meant by 'finding' him, but oddly enough seeing Caboose excited to see him made Church feel a bit better about this party. "Caboose, where's your costume?" 

"Oh it's okay, it got moist." 

"....moist." Church squinted before a clap of thunder occurred overhead. "Oh yeah, that's right, it's storming. Do you...want to wear a costume?" 

"Oh I mean, it's really okay, I don't need a costume to be scary-" 

"Wanna wear mine?" 

"OH YES CHURCH PLEASE I WOULD BE SO HONORED TO WEAR YOUR COSTUME!" 

Soon enough, the two went back downstairs right as the main meal was being served in the formal dining room. Caboose clung to Church's arm, based on the mere fact that he couldn't see. Wash noticed the mood shift in Church and the two gave soft smiles to each other. 

Maybe this wasn't the worst Halloween party after all. 


End file.
